Sing me a lullaby
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: ...Basically, Japan sings Italy a lullaby XD I might continue it to show what they do on the tour. So its gonna be rated T for now. Human names used. ItaPan ItalyxJapan
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano Vargas, an energetic, auburn-haired Italian layed in the guest room of his more-than-friend, Kiku as he attempted to go to sleep since it was getting late and he knew he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

-Flashback-

"Veee~ Kiku!" chirped Feliciano as he ran up to Kiku. The small Japanese man looked up at Feliciano. "What is it, Feli-kun?" he asked. "Well, since we're dating now, I thought that maybe you and I could tour your house...If that's okay..." Feliciano replied, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, although he still had that large smile on his face. "Oh, sure. You can come over today and sleep in my guest room. Then tomorrow morning I can start showing you around. Is that okay?" Kiku asked. Feliciano nodded. "Yeah~! I'll bring a change of clothes then~"

-End Flashback-

Feliciano sighed and lazily turned over on his side and closed his eyes, trying once again to get the rest he had been longing for.

His eyes shot open as he heard singing. "...Is that...Kiku?" he said as he strained to hear the voice behind the wall. Feliciano quickly got up, threw on his underwear and a t-shirt -y'know, since Italians like to sleep naked and all- and walked out the door. The guest room was exceptionally close to the back porch, so any noises outside could be heard if loud enough.

Feliciano quietly looked out the screen door to see Kiku in his usual blue Kimono sitting on the porch Japanese style, staring up at the bright, whitish-grey moon in the sky while he sang a song Feliciano made out to be in Japanese.

"Nagai rekishi no naka ni wa

hikikomotte ita toki mo aru

Minasan yori wa

unto jiisan touyou ni ukabu watashi..."

Kiku didn't even notice Feliciano watching him sing as he sang is song softly and beautifully. "Why haven't I heard Kiku sing before? Vee~" Feliciano said to himself as he sat down infront of the screen door, making sure he didn't make a sound.

"America san no muri nandai ni

hibi keikenchi wo age ganbatte

Sugoi iro desu

taberaremasen demo moratte shimau watashi..."

Feliciano relaxed as he heard Kiku's gentle, soothing voice. It was like nothing he had ever heard before, and he had heard a lot of singers in his time. He admired how deep, yet smooth Kiku's voice was, even though he was such a small man.

"Wakai hito ni wa tsuite ikenai

sonna koto wo omou hi mo aru

Shikashi bushi no tamashii dake wa

wasurete wa inai no desu..."

Feliciano smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself soak in the perfect pitches from Kiku's singing. He finally began to doze off as he began to lean back onto the screen door. But by mistake, the door was pushed open and he fell in.

"N-Nani?" Surprised, Kiku jumped 15 feet out of his skin from the sudden thump of Feliciano's head hitting the ground. "Nnngh...ow..." Feliciano whined as he sat back up and looked at Kiku. "O-Oh...Hello, Kiku..."

Kiku blushed slightly, wondering if Feliciano had heard his singing or not. "What's wrong, Feli-kun? Why're you up so late?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed and as stoic as possible. "W-Well, I couldn't sleep, and then I heard singing...And I came out here and saw that it was you..." Feliciano said honestly. "Oh. Gomenasai for keeping you awake, Feli-kun...I know my singing isn't all that good, but I thought you were asleep." said Kiku.

Feliciano was shocked at what he just heard. "No! Kiku, your singing's amazing!" Feliciano blurted out, blushing bright red when he realized what he just said. Kiku looked at Feliciano surprised. "What...? You think my singing's amazing?" he asked, clearly confused. Feliciano nodded. "Si...it's really good. Why haven't you let me hear it before?" Feliciano asked. Kiku shrugged. "I guess I didn't really think you'd like it..." Kiku said as he walked over to Feliciano

"I honestly think its beautiful, Kiku...Could I hear more of it, please?" Feliciano asked, smiling at the man infront of him. Kiku's face reddened as he heard this compliment. "But you need rest for tomorrow, and won't my singing keep you up?" Kiku asked, trying to think of an excuse to get out of it. He really wasn't comfortable with singing in public. "Then sing me a lullaby~!"

"...A what?"

"A lullaby! Could you please sing me one~?" Feliciano whined as he scooted towards Kiku and layed his head on his legs so that he was facing up towards the sky. Kiku sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. He thought of a song and began to sing it softly to Feliciano.

"Mori no fukuro ga iimashita

watashi wa mori no mihari yaku

kowai okami, kitsune nado

kosasenai kara ne ne shina

gorosuke ho ho

gorosuke ho..."

Feliciano lazily smiled as he soon fell asleep in the Japanese man's lap. "...So adorable" Kiku said to himself as he pushed Feliciano's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead gently.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to wake up now, Feli-kun." whispered Kiku as he walked into the sleeping Italian's room. He sighed as he saw Feliciano sprawled out on the bed, half naked and sleeping soundly. Kiku walked up to Feliciano's bed and kneeled down beside it and examined Feliciano's face. "Wake up, Feli-kun~" he said a bit louder. Feliciano only shifted in his bed, not waking up. Kiku sighed and tried to think of an idea to get Feliciano awake. "Hmm...Maybe if I..." Kiku glanced at Feliciano's lips. "...A small one won't hurt...He is asleep, afterall." He said to himself as he leaned over and quickly pecked Feliciano on the lips.

As Feliciano slowly stirred awake, he rubbed his eyes. "Nngh...Buongiorno, Giappone..." he said sleepily as he looked at Kiku, who was blushing like mad. "O-Ohayoogozaimasu, Feli-kun...How'd you sleep?" Kiku said, trying to stop blushing. "Good~ Thanks for singing to me last night~ Could you sing to me again someday?" Feliciano asked, blushing a little. Kiku nodded and stood up. "Now that you're awake, could you get dressed and come to the living room for breakfast, please?" Feliciano nodded happily and Kiku walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Feliciano hopped up from his bed and searched his bag for some clothes. He picked out a white button-up dress shirt, black jeans with a red belt, black and red kicks, with a thin black hoodie. He threw everything on except for the jacket and skipped to the living room. There were two trays on Kiku's kotatsu table. Both of them had miso soup, steamed rice, tamagoyaki, and broiled fish. Kiku sat on one side of the table wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converses.

"Grazie, Kiku! It looks good!" Feliciano chirped as he sat down in front of Kiku. The Japanese man handed Feliciano a fork, knowing from the last time they ate together that Feliciano and chopsticks didn't agree with each other. "It's only respectable to give you a Japanese breakfast since I'm going to be showing you around the country itself, is it not?" Kiku said as he picked up a piece of is tamagoyaki with his chopsticks and ate it. Feliciano nodded and began to eat his own breakfast.

Once they finished eating they're breakfast, they began to plan out what they were going to do for the day. "Okay, so we're going to start out in Hiroshima, take a boat to Osaka, than take a train to Nagoya. Sound like a plan?" Kiku asked, showing Feliciano a map of the country. Feliciano stared at the map and hummed. "But what about Tokyo? Isn't it the capitol?" He asked as he pointed to the spot on the map. "Yes, but it'll take forever to explore the entire city. We should get these three done, then another day we can explore Tokyo the entire day. I don't think it'll take us too long to explore these 3 cities today, though." Kiku said, trying to remember the routes and such. Feliciano agreed to this and grabbed his and Kiku's bag for when they want to buy some things on the tour.

-Awesome page break of awesomeness-

Kiku chuckled as he watched the hyperactive Italian run off track to everything he thought was the least bit interesting. "Giapponeeeee~! Come look at this!" exclaimed Feliciano, causing Kiku to walk in his direction. "What is it?" Kiku asked. Feliciano turned around grinning widely, holding a red box with the word 'Pocky' in bold, white letters on it. "It's pocky! Can we get some pleeeeease~?" Feliciano pleaded, bouncing up and down with excitement. Kiku chuckled and nodded. "Go ahead, Feli-kun. I have some more at home, so when we go home, you can have some of that as well." He said. "Grazie~!" Feliciano said, pulling Kiku into a tight hug and turning to the sales man. As the hyper Italian began pulling Euros out of his wallet, the sales man looked at him confused. Kiku just chuckled and walked up next to Feliciano. "You have to pay for this with Yen, Feli-kun." He said, giving the sales man a few coins. "Ah, arigato gozaimasu." The sales man said, putting the money into the cash register and giving Kiku the box. "Here." Kiku said, handing it to Feliciano. The Italian took the box happily and opened it, taking out a chocolate covered stick.

Once they began walking again, Kiku got an idea and looked to Feliciano, who was happily eating his new snack. "Hmm. Feli-kun, would you like to see one of the tori gates?" asked Kiku. Feliciano looked up from his snack, looked to Kiku and tilted his head. "What's a tori gate, ve~?" he asked, clearly lost, and putting another piece of pocky into his mouth. "Well, it's a structure that means that you're about to enter a holy place; a Shinto shrine" Kiku replied. "Oh~ That's sort of like a chapel or a church!" Feliciano said a-matter-of-factly. Kiku nodded. "Yeah, it sort of is. But it's outside. I'll show you when we get there, okay?" Kiku said. Feliciano nodded and tucked the rest of his pocky into his bag.

Feliciano examined the beautiful new scenery in awe. He and Kiku were in front of a forest with a large, red and gold tori gate in front of it. There was also a large, sparkling lake that looked so calm, as if it was never touched. And it smelled like wet land, it probably just rained as well. "This place is beautiful, Kiku!" exclaimed Feliciano. Kiku smiled and nodded. "I agree. That's why this is my favorite shrine." He said, looking around.

"Oh, Kiku, you didn't tell me why it's outside!" Feliciano reminded Kiku. "Oh, right, it's because Shintoism is based on nature." Kiku explained. "Oh…I get it now…Sort of." Feliciano said as he continued to examine the forest. "Hmm…Well, there are gods called Kami that are in and represent everything. That's why we want to be on their good side and pray and give our payments to them at a shrine. This shrine just happens to be my favorite, though." Kiku said, trying to be as informational as possible. Feliciano nodded, confirming that he understood, and Kiku lead him to the lake.

The two men sat down on the ground next to each other, still enjoying the scenery. "Hmm…Feli-kun, may I have a piece?" The Japanese man asked while eyeing Feliciano's half empty box of Pocky. Feliciano looked at Kiku and got an idea.

"Only if you give me a kiss~" he said with a smirk. Kiku stared at him shocked as his cheeks began to turn bright red. "Nani…? You want me to…kiss you?" he asked. Feliciano nodded and smiled happily. Kiku sighed and brought his knees up to his chest. "…Fine. Only because no one's around…" he mumbled, looking away, trying to hide his blush. Feliciano was honestly surprised by Kiku's answer. "Seriously? Yay~!" he said, wrapping an arm around Kiku and pulling him closer.

Kiku continued avoiding the other man's gaze until Feliciano took a hold of his chin and turned his head to look into his eyes. Feliciano smiled and pulled Kiku into a sweet, soft kiss. The now red-faced Kiku hesitantly deepened the kiss into a more sensual one. The feeling of Feliciano's lips on his made butterflies in his stomach.

After a few minutes, Feliciano pulled back and smiled and gazed directly into Kiku's eyes. Kiku gave Feliciano a small smile in return and leaned on his shoulder.

"Mmm…We should get going, sì?" Feliciano suggested. Kiku nodded and stood up, putting a hand out for Feliciano to grab. "Hai, we still have a lot to do today. And you still haven't let me have a piece of pocky." Kiku teased. Feliciano laughed and grabbed Kiku's hand, pulling himself up. "Here~" he said, handing the red box over. Kiku took it and began chewing on a piece. "Hmm…Oh yeah, Kiku! Guess what~"

"What?" Kiku asked, looking up to Feliciano, pocky still in mouth. "I was awake when you gave me a kiss this morning!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"N-NANI?" Kiku's face flew red as he almost choked on a piece of pocky.


End file.
